Gra rozpoczęła się w brutalny sposób
'DZIEŃ 1 ' Jeff pojawia się na łodzi na której znajduje się piętnaście nowych graczy. Wszyscy są przydzieleni już do swoich plemion i mają opaski. Na środku stoi sterta jedzenia, drewna i innych niezbędnych przedmiotów. Wszyscy są podekscytowani i czekają na dalsze wskazówki. Jeff: '''Witajcie w Survivor: Indonesia! Rufus, znów mamy trzy plemiona, mimo że zazwyczaj były dwa. Sądzisz, że to ułatwi czy utrudni tobie grę? '''Rufus: Myślę, że trzy plemiona to jednak utrudnienie. Nie masz za kim się ukryć, nie możesz przelatywać poza radarem, bo masz w plemieniu tylko sześć osób. Jeff: '''Isabelle, co sądzisz o swoim plemieniu? '''Isabelle: '''Wydaje się być w porządku. Nawet jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, a już ich lubię! Wydajemy się być zgraną paczką. Jak będzie, czas pokaże! '''Jeff: '''Mike, a twoje plemię? '''Mike: '''Myślę, że nie pasuję do nich wiekowo i wyglądem. Po prostu jesteśmy inni. Ale postaram się z nimi dogadać, w końcu to moje plemię. '''Jeff: '''Cóż, więc... Yolanda, a tobie jak ci się tu podoba? Fajni ludzie? '''Yolanda: Ciężko powiedzieć, Jeff. W ogóle ich nie znam. Wydają mi się sympatyczni i tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. Nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Jeff: '''Pytam, bo pora na twist! Właśnie musicie wyznaczyć kapitana swojego plemienia. Macie na to równą minutę. Wybierajcie ostrożnie, bo odegra on znaczącą rolę w grze. Tak więc, do dzieła! Zawodnicy byli zszokowani. Wszyscy zaczęli się między sobą naradzać. Nie wszyscy byli zgodni. '''Jeff: '''Muna, kogo wybraliście? '''Samuel: '''Wybraliśmy Rufusa. '''Jeff: '''Rupat, jaka decyzja? '''Katie: Naszym wyborem jest Daniel. Jeff: Okej. I Padang? Jake podniósł rękę. Jake: Wspólnie zadecydowaliśmy, że to ja zostanę kapitane. Velda (zirytowana): '''To nieprawda! Nie pytał nas o zdanie! Czemu ciągle wybierani są faceci?! Zgłaszam sprzeciw! Sama chcę zostać kapitanką! Może mam pięćdziesiątkę na karku, ale mam ciało dwudziestolatki! '''Jeff: '''Więc ostatecznie jaka decyzja? Padang, zgadzacie się na Veldę czy zostaje Jake? '''Jake (zdezorientowany): Niech będzie Velda, skoro tak jej zależy. Tylko niech pamięta, że bycie kapitanem to duża odpowiedzialność. Velda: '''Przestaniesz klekotać?! I przestań mi dawać rady! Sama wiem co robię, dobra?! '''Jake: '''Tylko mówię... '''Velda: '''No właśnie, tylko mówisz! Więc przestałbyś w końcu "tylko mówić" i byś się zamknął! Dobra? Dzięki! '''Jeff: '''No więc zadanie dla kapitanów... Widzicie te sterty jedzenia, drewna, ryżu i innych przedmiotów? Macie 5 minut, by własnoręcznie wynieść stąd ile tylko zechcecie. Nikt nie może wam pogadać. Po pięciu minutach zostaniecie zrzuceni z łodzi. A inni... niech już wskakują do oceanu! Poza tym, mam dla was jeszcze jedną informację. W tym sezonie do gry wraca Hidden Immunity Idol! Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Rufusa, Veldy i Daniela za poleceniem Jeffa wskoczyli do oceanu. Rufus, Velda i Daniel zaczęli zbierać wszystko, co natrafiło się im na oko. Velda od razu wzięła dużo drewna i owoców, a Rufus wziął worek ryżu, drewno, krzesiwo, parę owoców i sprzęt wędkarski. Trudno było mu to unieść, ale jakoś sobie radził. Tymczasem Velda próbowała wziąć ryż, ale wzięła worek nie tą stroną i cały się rozsypał. Velda poślizgnęła się i wpadła do wody jedynie z paroma owocami. Współplemieńcy byli na nią wściekli. Velda z wściekłości rzuciła owocami, które spadły prosto na głowę Dolores. Dolores wzięła owoce i sama starała się z nimi dopłynąć na brzeg. '''Velda: '''Ej, oddaj te owoce! To ja je wzięłam! '''Dolores: '''Jesteśmy w tym samym plemieniu, uspokój się. '''Velda: Co z tego?! Oddawaj! Gabriel się tylko podśmiewał z całej sytuacji, a Sophie obroniła Dolores. Sophie: Velda, opanuj się troszkę. To tylko owoce. Nikt ci ich nie ukradnie. Wyluzuj. Daniel wziął ile się da, ale nie wytrzymał ciężaru i przewrócił się spadając z paroma przedmiotami do oceanu. Plemię było z niego zadowolone, bo trochę tam tego nazbierał. Rufus natomiast szybko starał się wszystko wziąć, działał w pośpiechu, bo zostało mało czasu i skaleczył się. Minęło pięć minut, Rufus z wziętymi przez siebie przedmiotami wpadł prosto do oceanu. Plemię wydało okrzyk radości i pomogło mu nieść rzeczy. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę lądu. 'RUPAT' Zawodnicy docierają na wyspę. Witają się ze sobą, gratulują Danielowi i patrzą na jego zdobycze. Isabelle: Super, teraz mamy dużo ryżu i owoców! Oby tak dalej, Daniel! Podoba mi się to. Twój zapał. Daniel: Dzięki. Starałem się jak mogłem. W końcu zostałem wybrany na kapitana... Conrad: Więc zacznijmy od niezbędnej czynności. Zbudowania szałasu! Do dzieła, ludzie! Conrad wziął się za budowanie szałasu. Wszyscy mu pomagali, tylko Kelly i Katie się trochę ociągały. Daniel: '''Kelly, Katie. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie pomagacie. '''Conrad: Laski, koleś ma rację! Może trochę nam pomożecie? Katie: '''Przecież pomagamy. '''Kelly (przytakując na słowa Katie): Właśnie. Katie (zirytowana): Jak chcecie to sobie pójdę i zaraz nic nie będę robiła! To jest jakieś szaleństwo! Katie wzdychnęła pod nosem i poszła gdzieś w las. Kelly: Ej, zaczekaj! Po tych słowach Kelly pobiegła za nią. Conrad: Pobiegły gdzieś... Jeśli tak dalej będą się zachowywały, trzeba będzie je wyeliminować. Najsilniejsze sojusze powstają pierwszego dnia i zostają już do końca gry, dlatego chcę wam taki zaproponować. Co wy na to? Cała czwórka się zgodziła. Conrad: Super! Na pierwszy ogień idzie Kelly czy Katie? Daniel: 'Kelly! Jest niedoświadczona i młoda, dlatego będzie słaba. '''Conrad: '''Spoko. '''Isabelle: '''Tak jest! Nasza czwórka zajdzie do końca! 'PADANG Wszyscy dotarli na wyspę i podobnie jak Rupat zaczęli się witać. U nich jednak już na samym wstępie nie było tak przyjaźnie. Wszyscy stawali się być wściekli na Veldę, przez którą mieli jedynie trochę owoców, które starczyłyby na jakieś trzy dni. Velda natomiast zdawała się być wściekła na to, że inni są na nią wściekli. Gabriel: '''Hah, Veldzia, ty to czadu na tej łodzi dałaś! Haha! '''Mike: Śmieszy cię to chłopcze? Teraz przez tą panią nie mamy jedzenia! Pogratulujmy jej, no dalej! Velda, świetnie się spisałaś, dzięki tobie nasze plemię jest spisane na straty, bardzo ci dziękujemy! Velda (wkurzona): Myślisz, że mi nie jest przykro? Nie naskakuj na mnie. Przestań! Nie widzisz w jakiej ja zostałam pozostawiona w trudnej sytuacji? To dobijające. Proszę cię, przestań. Zostałam położona w niekomfortowej sytuacji, spróbujcie mnie zrozumieć... Dolores: '''Starczy! Przestańmy się kłócić. Te owoce muszą nam wystarczyć. Musimy coś upolować. Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo będzie przemieszanie... '''Sophie: Ok, może pójdziemy coś nazbierać? To dobry pomysł. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Dolores, idziesz ze mną? Dolores: Pewnie. Dolores i Sophie poszły w głąb dżungli. Velda: '''Czy one sobie żartują?! Zostawiły nas tu same i poszły sobie założyć sojusz! One są jakieś nienormalne! Musimy się ich pozbyć, to szkodniki! Gabriel, ty będziesz następny. Ale nie martw się, zajmiesz czwarte miejsce. Jake, ty odpadniesz przed finałem. Lubię cię i doceniam co dla nas robisz, ale z Mikem będę miała większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Ciesz się, że przynajmniej będziesz trzeci! '''Gabriel: Lol kobieto teraz to mnie wku*wiłaś na maksa. Velda: Kto? Ja?! Gabriel: '''Nie ku*wa, ja. Noo ty, a kto? I weź ode mnie odejdź, bo serio wkurzony jestem i weź nie gadaj ze mną paniusiu. Gabriel wziął jakieś drewno i rzucił nim o piasek ze złości. '''Velda (lekceważącym tonem): Jeśli wolisz być ostatni niż czwarty to w porządku. Twój wybór. Gabriel zaczął gwizdać. Gabriel: '''Nie słucham cię! I w ogóle no to wiesz co ty jesteś no nie wiem... Ej, Jake, mam rację, co? Weźcie jakieś poje*ane plemię. Ej, ale jak coś to mnie nie wyrzucaj tylko sobie głosuj na tą swoją Sophie Velda, bo ona chciała na ciebie głosować. '''Velda (wściekła): Serio?! Co za suka! Kiedy tak powiedziała?! Jak ja ją dorwę to będzie po niej! Jake przewrócił oczami. Tymczasem w dżungli Sophie z Dolores zbierały pnącza i drewno, a podczas tego przy okazji rozmawiały o sytuacji w obozie. Miały niezły ubaw ze swoich współplemieńców. Dolores (chichocząc): '''To naprawdę jest jakieś szalone! Wiedziałam, że mój udział w Survivorze będzie czymś wyjątkowym, ale... samo zachowanie Veldy. Nigdy nie widziałam osoby która by się tak zachowywała i to jest dla mnie coś nowego! '''Sophie: Ona zachowuje się jakby postradała wszystkie rozumy. Zastanawiam się tylko czy jest naprawdę taka tępa, czy to jest jej jakaś ukryta strategia. Dolores: Kto wie... Miejmy się na baczności. Sophie: Od razu cię polubiłam. Co powiesz na sojusz? Wkręcimy jeszcze kogoś. Dolores: 'Super! W sumie to z tobą jedyną dogaduję się w tym plemieniu, bo inni są... inni. (śmiech) Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi! 'MUNA Wszyscy w błogich nastrojach dotarli na wyspę. Niektórzy nawet ze szczęścia rzucili się na Rufusa. Pat: Rufus, jesteś wspaniały! To nam spokojnie starczy na przyszłe dni. To niesamowite! Yolanda: '''Jesteś wielki, Ruf! '''Rufus: '''Dzięki. Starałem się jak mogłem. '''Larry: '''Ok. Może weźmy się za budowanie szałasu? Inni pewnie już go zaczęli robić. '''Samuel: '''Więc do roboty! Wszyscy wzięli się za budowę szałasu. Podczas jego budowy Larremu coś strzeliło w kości. '''Brittany: Larry! Wszystko okej? Larry pisnął z bólu. Larry: '''Tak, to nic takiego... '''Pat: '''Jesteś pewien? '''Larry: '''Tak, spokojnie. Jest dobrze. Wszystko pod kontrolą. '''Pat: Skoro tak mówisz... Tymczasem Samuel i Rufusa namawiali Larrego, by usiadł i odpoczął. Samuel: '''Usiąć. Poradzimy sobie z tym szałasem bez ciebie. Poza tym można kiedy indziej to dokończyć. '''Rufus: Samuel ma rację. Odpocznij. Rufus i Samuel poszli pogadać na boku. Samuel: '''Co o tym sądzisz? '''Rufus: '''Nie chcę być bezwzględny, ale to jest gra... Jeśli będzie trzeba się go pozbyć to zrobię to. '''Samuel: '''Masz rację.. Zgadzam się z tobą. Dziewczyny poszły się przejść po plaży. '''Yolanda: '''I jak się wam tu podoba? '''Brittany: '''Jest całkiem fajnie i miło. Nie narzekam. '''Pat: Mogło być lepiej... Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takich warunków. Jest mi zimno. Ale kocham Survivora, kocham tą grę i się nie poddam. Yolanda: Taak... Doskonale cię rozumiem. Pat zaczęła gadać o swoim życiu do Brittany i Yolandy, i się przedstawiać. 'NOC 1' 'MUNA' Zapadła noc. Uczestnicy właśnie skończyli szałas i się do niego kładli. Prawie nikt jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Pat: Śpicie? Samuel: Nie... Ciężko jest. Pat: '''To racja! Gdybym mogła wziąć coś na wyspę to byłyby to moje dzieci! Wtedy bym pewnie tak się o nie nie martwiła, ale cóż, życie toczy się dalej i wygram to dla nich. '''Brittany: Spokojnie, to dopiero pierwsza noc. Jestem pewna, że potem będzie już tylko lepiej. Rufus próbował zasnąć, ale nie mógł, bo Pat zaczęła śpiewać, śmiać się i opowiadać ludziom historie ze swojego życia. Gdy wszyscy zasnęli, Rufus wstał za potrzebą. Zauważył, że w koszyku z owocami, który przyniósł z łodzi znajduje się jakiś papier. Wyciągnął go i tym papierem okazała się być wskazówka do ukrytego immunitetu. Był zadowolony. 'PADANG' Oni również jak pozostali skończyli szałas, ale nie był on najlepszy i był w złym stanie. Rozbitkowie zdawali się jednak tym nie przejmować i poszli się kłaść. Sophie i Dolores jedyne nie mogły zasnąć. Sophie: 'Kurczę... Jestem spragniona. Muszę się napić. Zaczekaj, zaraz wracam. Sophie poszła po butlę wody, a gdy piła, poczuła jakiś papier. Wyjęła go z butli i okazała się być to wskazówka do Ukrytego Immunitetu. Sophie zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. 'DZIEŃ 2 'RUPAT' Wszyscy powstawali i zbierali się na śniadanie. Nadal panowała tu zła atmosfera, bo Katie i Kelly nie były za bardzo w humorze za wcześniejsze zarzuty o ich lenistwo. Katie: '''Ugotowałam dla was ryż. Nie musiałam tego robić. Przecież jestem taka leniwa... '''Daniel: '''Katie, możesz już zakończyć temat? Nikt nie chce tego słuchać. Było minęło. '''Katie: Właśnie, że nie mogę! Zrobię co będę chciała! I dobra, skoro chcecie... Katie wzięła trochę ryżu i wysypała go na głowę Daniela. Katie: Proszę bardzo, smacznego! Sam nic nie robisz, a ciągle narzekasz, nie ze mną te numery! Podczas wyciągania ryżu, Kelly spadła z worka wskazówka do Ukrytego Immunitetu. Wszyscy to widzieli. Kelly (podnosząc wskazówkę): '''Co to takiego? Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią jak wmurowani. '''Conrad: '''To jest przecież wskazówka! Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?! '''Kelly: '''Jestem wobec was lojalna. Nie wezmę jej. Kelly podarła wskazówkę na kawałki i wyrzuciła za siebie. Conrad, Isabelle i Robert odeszli daleko na bok pogadać. '''Conrad: Daniel zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Wiem, że Katie i Kelly nie są święte, ale on sam nie jest lepszy... Isabelle: '''Masz rację. Czasami doprowadza mnie do szału z tymi swoimi mądrościami życiowymi. Myśli, że wie o życiu wszystko, a tak naprawdę g*wno o nim wie. '''Conrad: '''Dokładnie, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Nie myślicie, że Kelly i Katie byłyby wierniejsze sojuszowi? '''Robert: Jak się tak zastanowić to... Kelly wygląda na mega pustą i zrobiłaby wszystko co jej powiemy, chyba że Katie by ją nabuntowała przeciwko nam. Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Conrad poszedł pogadać z Kelly. Conrad: '''Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Kelly: Hmm? Nooo.... Yyy... Ale wiesz, że my z Katie chcieliśmy się ciebie pozbyć? Więc to trudna sytuacja. Conrad zrobił minę w stylu WTF. Conrad (zdezorientowany): '''Ooookkk... Ale dlaczego? '''Kelly: '''Nie wiem, zapytaj Katie. A co do sojuszu to nie wiem, zapytaj Katie. '''Conrad (facepalm): Ale ja chcę ciebie w sojuszu, a nie Katie. '''Kelly: '''No sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Chyba się nie zgadzam, bo nie chcę być w coś zamieszana.